


Passions Release

by ChildofPersephone



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofPersephone/pseuds/ChildofPersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passions Release

"Jareth," She moaned, arching into his touch.

"Sarah, my dear, are you enjoying this? I thought you told me, quite vehemently at that, you were NOT into bondage, let alone sex with me!" Jareth taunted, keeping his touch light.

Opening her passion glazed green eyes, she gave him a look of pure frustration. She had risen to his challenge.. Along with his taunting of her. Her dark hair was splayed in a radiant halo about her, the curls and waves almost enough to make him give into her, just to watch her come undone even further than she already had.

With a snarl she jerked against her restraints, how had she let him talk into this? Oh thats right, he'd been taunting and teasing her. Just to shut him up she'd kissed him. Once that kiss had started, it seemed to go on for forever, her heart was racing, both sets of hands wandering. Their passion was on the rise, and with a wave of his hand, they were in his bedroom in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

It wasn't dark and dreary like she'd expected of him, in fact it was quite light and airy. The walls were decorated with tapestries that if she hadn't known better would have been found in ancient castles in Ireland or even Scotland. They depicted rolling green hills, decorated with lavender and heather, he even had one with a unicorn. Granted it wasn't one that she'd have chosen. It was an old rendition of a unicorn, it stood as tall as she did, if not taller. It had a goats beard, lions tail, cloven hooves, and of course the only thing that stayed the same in a modern rendition, the horn.

Laughing at her, he gripped her hips, hard enough that he watched her nether lips glisten with a fresh batch her juices, biting the inside of his cheek, he barely managed to keep his groan of desire in. Bending close to her ear, he whispered, "You like it, you love that I'm holding you hear. Your hands and arms above your head, me watching as you writhe and squirm."

Sarah chose not to respond, she could feel her juices running down her nether lips, feel the curls starting to dampen. She knew by the end of tonight that not only would they be soaked, he'd make her his. Her body would be covered in his possession, bruises and marks, his come dripping from her body in slow pleasurable currents.

Looking at him, she tried not to smile. He was laying between her spread thighs, head turned and resting on her hip, breathing lightly as he contemplated her wet center. Shuddering as he ran a finger lightly across and down her center. Glancing up, he watched her reactions, he knew she wouldn't move, even if he hadn't been laying on her. Slowly, he brushed her clit, the bundle of nerves that formed a pearl. Grinning in delight, not that she would know, her eyes had closed at his gentle torture, he moved away from her outspread thighs.

"Now, now precious, keep those legs wide open for me. I'll be right back..." With those parting words, he walked across his room. He had spotted his riding crop, he knew she liked pain, he figured she'd like this as well. Once he had it in his possession, he eyed her from across the room. She was a delectable sight, her legs spread wide open in invitation, her slit and curls glistening in the moonlight drifting in from the windows scattered around his room. Her hair a halo, highlighted by the lone candle by the bed, her eyes closed as she tried to do as he had instructed.

Shifting slightly, just enough to ease the pain in her hips, she let her head rest on the pillows scattered below and behind her. Her eyes drifted closed, her body thrumming with pleasure as it relaxed, waiting for Jareth to return to the bed. She had a suspicion that he would be returning with his beloved riding crop soon, she'd seen him eyeing it as they had arrived in his quarters.

Squeaking in surprise as she was suddenly dislodged from her comfortable position, she was flipped from laying on her back, to her stomach in one quick motion. Rolling her head to the side, so as not to smother herself, she watched Jareth. His cock was full, hard and think, the vein on the underside begging for her to lick and suckle it as she fondled the balls at the base. Closing her eyes, reveling in the image of his shaft burned into her memories, she purred as he brushed her shoulder as he moved her hair out of the way.

Watching her as she let him have his way with her, just giving a token amount of resistance. It was such a pleasure watching her, her body was still supple, even at the age of twenty-five, her hair kept long, with very little make-up. He'd obliged her, she'd told him she wanted nothing to do with him until she was older the last time he had seen her. She had told him in non-negotiable terms that he could not watch her, she would call him when she was ready. And she had, oh she had... She had been waiting for him, naked but for her hair, her eyes wildly defiant.

Giving a grin that showed fang, he moved forward, tapping his riding crop against his leg as he did. He flipped her over, her ass cheeks were gleaming with her desire... He couldn't wait to make them gleam with the rosy flush of his riding crop, her juices flowing even more. Gently he reached out with the crop, letting the leather rub against her smooth skin. Sliding it down her back, tapping her buttocks, then sliding it down between her thighs. Lust darkening his eyes as she gasped and shook, the crop sliding between her nether lips, brushing her pearl of pleasure.

Tiring of being gentle and teasing, he struck her hard and quick, causing her to jerk and stiffen awaiting the next blow. He didn't give her time to relax once more, again he struck, once, twice, thrice. Stopping he admired his handywork, her ass-cheeks were now a nice shade of crimson, almost cherry red. Setting the crop aside, he stepped forward, running his hand across her buttocks, slipping a finger between her nether lips, and into her moist heat.

The crop had done its job then, he'd known that she would love it, she was not submissive by nature, but this... In the bedroom he was her king, and she... She was naught but his slave. She would obey him in every way, and he.. He would be gentle with her, coax her into needing this as much as he needed to give it.

Kneeling between her thighs, he pulled her up so that she lay against his chest, his length cupped between her buttocks. Letting loose a moan she couldn't quite contain, she squirmed against him, demanding silently that he get a move on and fuck her senseless. Nuzzling her throat, he inhaled her scent, she smelled of midnight, thunderstorms and honeysuckle. Reaching around her, he let his hand drift down her taut stomach, brushing her belly button, feeling the springy coarseness of her curls. With his other hand, he adjusted himself, prepared to thrust into her as he brushed her pearl, causing her to jerk back just as he was thrusting forward. They paused a moment, then he was throwing her forward and down, pinning her with his body.

Soon he was filling her dripping slit, his fingers brushing her clit expertly, causing her to writhe in pleasured pain underneath him. He was thrusting in and out, jerking her back against him with such force, she could hear their bodies slapping against each other, his balls jiggling tautly against her. Soon he had one hand grasping her hip, the other fondling a breast hard enough she cried out, neither could tell if it was in pleasure or pain, they had blended together so thoroughly. Their breathing quickly grew labored, they'd taunted and teased the other, they were both ready for the explosion that would come.

His cock was throbbing, his need was great, her body more than willing to take what he was giving and oh so much more. With a shudder, she came, squeezing him tight, her inner walls clamping down with such force her had no choice but to follow her into oblivion. He managed to retain just enough conciousness that he didn't not fall atop her, but beside her. His breathing was ragged, his cock still semi-hard within her. His desire for her had not flagged, it had in fact risen to new heights.

Groaning, he shifted, slowly pulling himself away and out with a soft pop, that was quickly followed by his semen dripping from her nether lips. Smirking he turned her gently over, her eyes were closed, her breathing even. Without a second thought, he shifted once more, this time between her legs, her thighs spread open to him once more. Her nether lips, with his come gleaming was before him. Slowly he began cleaning her, licking from her slit up to her clit, in slow gentle strokes. Soon those slow, gentle strokes were hard, more demanding, as he curled his tongue into her slit.

Her hips rose to meet the thrust of his tongue, her moaning his name quickly making him hard once more. Almost without concious thought, he slid his hands under her hips, urging her to wrap her legs around his shoulders. Reaching down under his own body, he started sliding his hand over and around his cock. Tonight was about her, not him. He would give to her what he could before he made her submit fully.

As he brought her to completion once more, he gasped her name, his come covering his hand in thick gooey rivulets. Laying there, his head on her hip and thigh, he breathed deeply. Growling, he really didn't want to move, but move he must. They couldn't sleep like this, sweaty and covered in the smell of sex.

Gently, he lifted her from the bed, cradling her against his chest. Walking out onto the balcony, he called a soft breeze, bringing with it the smell of rain. Smiling he knew the rain would reach them soon, it would be warm, warm as a summer shower.

Nuzzling his neck, she couldn't help but marvel at how caring he had been with her. He knew what she wanted, no needed, before she had even thought of it. Kissing the juncture of his throat and shoulder, she purred. Soon the rain had reached them, and he set her down on her feet. Her leaning against him, delighting in the moonlight shining through the soft haze of rain.

Moving away from him, she leant against the raling, facing him. Biting her lip, she debated on telling him her most inner secret. Tossing her head, ignoring the way that her hair stuck to her due to the rain, she made her decision.

In a soft voice, she couldn't help but say, "I love you. I do hope you know that, however... I want to tell you this... You were my first, the first to have my body, and the only one to have my love."

Spinning around quickly, so that she could not see the mocking enter his gaze, she caught sight of something that made her splutter with laughter. There standing in front of her, in the middle of the gardens, stood a life size unicorn. This one however was a more modern rendition.

Jumping in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her, she felt him nuzzling her hair, inhaling her scent. She decided to trust in him and this moment, leaning against him.

"Sarah, my precious, my queen, you are my everything. I appreciate that you kept yourself for me, and me alone. You are mine," He murmured into her ear.

And so the story of our King and Queen began.


End file.
